For those in need of a friend
by Kazejaki
Summary: A girl who has never seemed to have a friend her age finally descovers that she had one as a child, but why can't she remember this person, after all, who could forget Gary Oak? Slight GaryOC. Rating for safety.
1. Good news

Hey there people, this is only my second piece of work that I've actually found time to upload, so I hope it's not too bad. I do have others but I haven't deemed them worthy of the internet yet. This one might not be ready either, but so far I think it's turning out good. Please R&R after you read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has do with Pokemon, well, I have some of the merchandise, but Game Freak owns the show/game or whatever

-0-0-0-

"Go, Jolt! Thunder shock!"

The small yellow creature easily produced a large, and slightly explosive, amount of lightning and hurled it at its opponent. The target had no chance of escaping and took the blow head on.

The girl giving the orders to the 'Jolt' threw a small red and white ball at the now unconscious animal.

"YES! I caught a Nidorina!" the girl cheered. "Do you know what this means Jolteon?"

"Jolt!"

"Yup, that means I can now breed my Nidorino! I'll soon have an army of Pokemon!" she beamed at the Jolteon, which nuzzled her leg affectionately.

"Come on, let's get home."

The pair raced off to their home to share the new Pokemon that they got.

-0-0-0-

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Hello Erica," a voice called from the other room.

"Mom~," the girl groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you? Everyone calls me Rice!"

"Your father doesn't," her mother countered.

"Ugh, at least he calls me Rissa or Ric," Rice pulled the milk out of the fridge and began to drink from the near empty carton.

"ERICA!" her mother shrieked

The sudden loud noise caused Rice to drop the milk to the floor, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Oh honey, I just cleaned this kitchen." Sobbed her mother.

"Yeah, that's great mom, you do that everyday, but what about my shirt? This is so gonna leave one of those nasty milk stains!"

Rice's mother looked up from the mess and at her daughter making a face, "You wore _that _when you went out today?"

The girl looked down and grinned at her clothes, she was wearing one of her favorite outfits; torn jeans, worn running shoe, one of her many skater shirts, and her favorite black beanie.

"Yup," she replied, "and now I'm off to take a shower."

Upon passing her mother, Rice stopped.

"Oh, right," she mumbled, pulling out the ball she used earlier, "I caught a Nidorina, come on out girl."

The little blue creature blinked a few times before it finished surveying its new surroundings, then it looked up at its new trainer. In turn, the girl knelt down beside the small poison-type.

"If you'd like, you can stay here and live with us for a while," Rice offered.

The Pokemon sat there a moment, pondering the words, then smiled saying, "Nii~."

Rice grinned, "Cool, hey Jolteon?"

"Jolt?"

"Could you please show our new friend around the place while I get cleaned up?"

"Jolt!" he replied happily, taking the Nidorina to see around the house and fields.

Rice went up the stairs to take a nice hot shower and relax, not noticing her mother smiling widely at her.

"She's so grown up," she whispered to herself with a hint of sadness. Then she looked back at the floor to see the mess that still lay across the kitchen floor and added angrily, "Too bad she can't clean up after herself."

-0-0-0-

After her shower, Rice retired to her room.

It was relatively large, then again, so was the rest of their house. Even though it was only the three of them living in it, the building was also made to house Pokemon. Certain rooms were set for the incubating of the eggs, while others were for the training and fitness of the Pokemon that resided with them, at least for the time being. After all, not only was this property for the breeding and raising of their own Pokemon, but also for the care of others who need the help.

Carefully stepping over the clothes and items that littered the floor of her room, Rice finally made her way to the computer desk on the back corner.

It made a whirring noise as she cut it on, and then she patiently waited for the log in page to load.

"Hello Ms. Slalome," the computer said.

"Hey Com," Rise replied, "Open log in file Rice Slalome."

"Please type in password Ms. Slalome."

Rice did as the computer asked and sat back as her personal profile developed onto the screen.

"Loading complete."

"Thanks Com."

"Yes Ms. Slalome."

She sighed, "Jeez Com, how many times have I told you to call me Rice and _not_ Ms Slalome?"

"Many times… Ms. Rice."

The girl smiled at the computer's attempts to be informal. She knew it would probably never call her Rice, after all, it was only a computer and you can't teach something that technically didn't have a brain.

After checking her e-mail, Rice realized she had no reason to stay on the computer. She didn't have anyone to chat with because most of her friends were much younger than her. She didn't mind the kids in their town, but sometimes Rice wished for a companion of her own age. Truth be told, she did at one point, but she was only about four or five when he moved away. All she could remember about him was that he had bright green eyes and really spiky hair.

Rice sighed and got up from the computer, "Com, stand by mode."

"Yes Ms. Rice."

As she walked towards the door, Rice's reflection in the mirror caught her eye, 'I don't look _too_ bad,' she thought to herself, 'Mom doesn't know what she's talking about, I have a great sense of style.'

And she didn't. Truthfully, Rice was actually quite attractive, her golden blonde hair barely brushed her shoulders as she moved and fluffed out from under her beanie. Though it looked coarse it was actually quite soft, as though it were the fur of a Linoone.

The color of said hair also seemed to accentuate her lightly tanned skin and gently toned muscles. She wasn't ripped of course, but she was definitely strong enough to hold her own in a fist fight, not that she got in to those often.

Even just one look at her face could tell you that she had a European back ground, sure a lot of people look European, but with her small nose and raised cheek bones, it was almost impossible to mistaken her for anything else. She also had bright blue eyes that, for whatever reason, seemed to show her emotions for anyone to see, even the children of the small town called them "Magic Eyes." In a way they were, changing from bright blue to a dull and clouded navy when she became tired.

"Rissa!" Rice's father yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Daddy!" she called back, tearing herself from the mirror.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Rice could already tell what dinner was, "Wow Mom," she said plopping down at the table, "shrimp alfredo? Candied carrots? Sweet butter-corn? What's the occasion?" Her reason for asking was simple, _everyone _in town knew how much of a health nut Rice's mother was, she wouldn't even be caught dead holding a carton of whipping cream, let alone cook with it!

"Your father said that he had some important news about someone coming to help with the eggs and asked if I could make something special tonight, so I said yes," her mother explained.

"Ooh~ cool."

When the dinner was finally ready, the little family sat down and dug into the delicious meal. Then, once their bellies were full, Mr. Slalome told the news to his ever patient wife and child.

"Alright, tomorrow a special someone is coming to research some of our Pokemon eggs. Apparently her wants to be able to get up close to them and the newborns in order to understand more about them," Mr. Slalome could see the two in front of him on edge, but didn't continue.

Rice knew exactly what he was doing; he wanted to torture them by not saying who it was, boy was that agitating, "Come on Daddy! Spit it out! Who is it?"

Her father's grin broadened, "It's Professor Oak!"

Mrs. Slalome was shocked, "Really Honey? That's great! But why on Earth would he pick our ranch?"

"He said that our ranch was the best one in all of Sinnoh! And he said he can't wait to see how it is that we train and raise our Pokemon to make them so incredibly strong."

"When's he coming?" Rice questioned.

"He'll be here tomorrow sometime and he'll be staying for a while, at least until he gets what he needs for his research. He even said that he'd bring his grandson with him."

'Oh, goody, another kid," Rice thought inwardly, pasting a smile onto her face.

If only she didn't know how truly wrong she was to thing that the grandson of Professor Oak was a mere child.

-0-0-0-

Okay, first chapter is finally up, reviewing would be much appreciated, as would actually reading the rest of the story once I finally post it, but I can only ask so much. Thanks for reading so far!


	2. Meeting for the first time, again?

After getting a quick bit to eat, Rice grabbed a few Pokeballs and left the house with her ever-faithful Jolteon.

As she walked towards the edge of town, the 17-year-old girl took the time to breathe in the fresh air, as well as take in the beautiful scenery of Bellio.

It was a quaint town, not too small, but it was no where near an urban jungle. The roads consisted of dirt and each house had a big yard, perfect for the kids who lived in the neighborhood. Trees and bushes scattered the area, giving almost perfect hiding spots for hide-and-seek. Then, of course, there was an army of flowers just about everywhere you turned, creating rainbows of colors along the twisted road.

Rice laughed at her Jolteon who had begun to pounce and frolic in said flowers.

Ever since the Jolteon had been just a baby Eevee he knew he'd always protect Rice. He loved it when she smiled and especially loved to be the one to cause such an expression of happiness. Just as well, he would stop anyone who caused his trainer pain, no matter what it took.

Now, at the edge of the woods, Rice could smell the sweet aroma of pine and maple emanating from the trees.

"Beautiful~" Rice swooned, "I bet there's not a single _oak_ tree anywhere in these woods," she said, giggling at the idiotic pun she just made, when a sudden rustling noise came from some bushes only a few yards away.

"Probably just another Rattata," the girl said to Jolteon.

Boy, was she off.

Just as she finished speaking, an Umbreon jumped out from the brush, causing Rice's mouth to fall open.

"A wild Umbreon?!" she gasped, unable to get her voice above a whisper. She just stared at the rabbit-like creature in a state of ultimate shock. Jolteon gave her a light zap to bring her back down to Earth and back to her senses.

"R-right! Jolt, Thunder!" she stammered.

The yellow electric-type jumped in action, only to be evaded by the swift Umbreon, which bolted back into the woods.

"Quick Jolt, after it!" Rice yelled as she ran into the woods after the rare creature, but after ten minutes of full speed running, the pair collapsed into a small clearing.

"Man… we lost… it," Rice said between gasps for breath.

"Jol… teon," her Pokemon breathed, completely spent from their little expedition.

Suddenly, the Umbreon reappeared in front of the tuckered out pair. Then, after assessing the area, it turned around to face what ever was following it.

"Umbre."

"What is it Umbreon?" a voice asked from behind the brush.

To Rice's surprise, a young boy walked out into the clearing. He wasn't that young though, maybe a year older than her actually, and he was gorgeous. Clad in black jeans and a smooth purple T-shirt, he stood before the exasperated girl. His spiky auburn hair accentuated his bright emerald eyes, which stared back at her with a faint hint of surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Rice quickly jumped up and brushed herself off, "Um, yeah…"

The boy held out his hand, "I'm Gary Oak, I'm here with my grandfather on some business."

Rice's jaw dropped in astonishment, "_You're _Professor Oak's grandson?!"

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked quizzically.

"W-well, I just thought that, uh," the nervous girl stammered, "that you'd be just another kid, and not, um…"

"Not what?"

"No-nothing! Oh jeez, how rude of me, your grandfather is working with my dad on his Pokemon research," she said, still ignoring the hand Gary held out to her.

"Oh, really?" he said surprised, "Then I guess this is a little awkward…"

"What is?"

"My grandfather said that we'd be staying at the ranch for a few days, I think he failed to mention that there was someone else my age that actually lived there."

"WHAT!?" Rice shrieked, much like her mother, "Dad didn't say anything about this! I have to get home and talk to him right now!" She ran from the clearing and back to the ranch, Jolteon at her feet, leaving a terribly confused Gary Oak and Umbreon in her wake.

-0-0-0-

"DADDY!" a frazzled Rice screamed as she ran up to the ranch gate.

"What is it Rissa?" Mr. Slalome said in a panic at his daughter, "What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me Professor Oak's grandson was my age and that he'd be staying with us in _our_ house?!"

Her father deflated, "Is that all this is about?"

"Daddy, you know I haven't been around people my age since I was four! A little heads up would have been nice!" she wined.

As she finished her little explosion, an old man in a white lab coat walked up behind Mr. Slalome.

"Ah, Jerry, here you are," he said, "I was a little worried when you suddenly ran off like that"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, my daughter was just panicking over nothing."

Rice glared at her father before introducing herself, "Hello, Professor Oak, I'm Rice."

"Heh, so that's your name, is it? Pretty weird name for a girl," a familiar voice said, coming from behind the blonde. She spun around, only to come face to face with Gary Oak… again.

" Gary!" Professor Oak exclaimed angrily, "That's no way to treat people who are giving us an experience such this! It's not every day that I'm able to get this close to so many Pokemon eggs and newborns!

"Oh no, don't worry about it Professor, there's actually a stor-," Rice began.

"ERICA!!!"

Rice jumped at the sound of her infuriated mother, "Arceus, that woman has powerful lungs!" This statement coming from the fact that her mother was on the far side of the field yet her voice carried all the way to where the four of them stood.

"You might wanna head over there Rissa, she sounds pretty angry this time," her father grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'," Rice said as she hopped into one of the stakes of the fence. She whistled towards the barn, calling a Rapidash to her. It slowed as it reached the fence, allowing her to slide onto its back. The blonde held out an arm to her Jolteon, letting it jump up in her arms and nestle into her lap.

"Let's go!" she said as she nudged her feet into the fiery horse's sides. They took off; kicking up enough dust to cover the all three of the people that still stood by the fence.

She looked back and laughed at the sight of Professor Oak, her father, and Gary Oak trying to get the dirt off there faces. She may get in trouble for that later, but hell if it wasn't funny now.

-0-0-0-

"What exploded mom?"

Mrs. Slalome glowered at her daughter, "You left this place a mess when you left this morning! I've been cleaning all morning while you were out frolicking around with your Pokemon and now all that's left is your hell-hole of a room, NOW GO FIX IT!"

Rice ran as fast as she could up the stairs quicker than a Pichu with its tail on fire. She knew better than to mess with her mother when she went on one of her OCD rages.

When she reached her room, Rice couldn't help but agree with her mother, her room was a total dump. Clothes were strewn on every form of furniture, wrappers and plates of unfinished food was left piled on her desk, even her books had been left scattered on the floor like pieces of junk.

"How in the name of Lugia did I let it get this bad?" she mumbled to herself, "Guess I better get started."

Before she began, Rice decided she might as well change into something a little more comfortable for cleaning. Thus, she now adorned shorts, a tank top, and had pulled her hair back into a small yet taught ponyta-tail.

Soon after starting to clean the treacherous room, Rice settled into a comfortable rhythm until it was almost entirely clean. All that was left was under her bed, and, from what she had found in the rest of her room, Rice was a little bit scared of what could be growing under there. But she sucked it up and began digging trough what was mostly trash.

After much work, only one item remained under the bed. It looked like some sort of book, or binder, maybe even a photo album! But of course, it was in the far back corner under the bed, making Rice have to crawl to get it.

Being that her upper body was wedged under her bed, Rice didn't notice Gary walk through the door she had left wide open. The boy wondered what she could be doing to cause her to be so far under there, but he didn't mind. The shorts she wore gave him a pretty nice view so he wasn't about to complain.

Quietly, he tiptoed over and crouched down next to her, "What in Lugia's name are you doing?" he questioned. Rice jumped, hitting her head on one of the wooden support beams holding up her mattress. She quickly wiggled out from under the bed, clutching the book in one hand and her aching skull in the other.

"The hell?!" she growled, "You ever heard of knocking!"

Gary just laughed at her as he stood, extending an arm to help her up. Once again, his hand was ignored and she got up by herself.

"I was told to come and tell you that dinner will be ready soon," he grinned, then he noticed the item she carried under her arm, "What's that?"

Rice held up the book, finally realizing what it was, "It's an old photo album," she sat down and began flipping through the pages. Curiously, Gary sat beside her as she flipped through the pages.

"Wow, I haven't seen these pictures in ages," Rice said nostalgically, "Aww, this is when I got Jolteon, he was such a cute Eevee."

Turning the page again, the blonde froze. She looked up at Gary to see if he was seeing the same thing that she was. Sure enough, his mouth had dropped open and his face was contorted into a state of mass confusion.

Rice picked up the picture to get a closer look and to see if it was just a trick of the light. But trickery it was not, she, quite clearly, saw herself at age four playing in the garden right outside of Bellio with a very young Gary Oak.

The pair sat there until their silence was abruptly demolished by the almost shrill voice of Rice's mother calling them down for dinner.

After a quick glance at each other, the two teens walked down stairs without a word, towards what was about to be a very awkward dinner.

A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I got so distracted by just about anything that could distract me. BUT! I should have the 3rd chapter up later today, and if not today, then tomorrow, so please just bear with my slowness. :3

Thanks you guys!


	3. Post taumatic stress disorder

A/N: I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer…

Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I wish I did.

The first part of dinner went by pretty smoothly; Professor Oak and Mr. Slalome couldn't stop talking about the research they had done all day, let alone their accomplishments over the years. Then, as dinners often have, there was a lull in the conversation, leaving only the noisy clanking of silverware.

Professor Oak was the first to break it, "You two certainly are quiet," he stated with a smirk, "Did something happen while you two were up stairs?"

Gary looked away nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, but Rice was lost in thought and never even heard the question.

'Am I honestly so dense that I couldn't remember _anything _about Gary?' she questioned herself, 'I mean sure I was four but still, _nothing_?'

"It just doesn't make any sense." Everyone looked at Rice quizzically.

Rice sat up, jolted out of her thoughts, realizing that that last statement had actually been said aloud. "U-um, well, when we were up stairs, er, while I was, um, I found a-"

"We found a picture of us playing together, here, but we don't remember it happening." Gary finished quickly for her.

The adults tensed and seemed to look everywhere but at either at the teens. Their reaction made Rice very uncomfortable, but Gary just watched and waited, eyeing each one suspiciously.

Finally Rice worked up the courage to voice what she and Gary were thinking, "What happened?" but only more silence followed, until Professor Oak cleared his throat and spoke. "Have either of you ever heard of post traumatic stress disorder?" the pair nodded, "Then you know that if someone experiences something in their life, sometimes they'll completely forget about said event because there brain feels that it's too stressful to remember. The relevance is that the two of you seem to have this disorder."

Another silence followed.

"That still doesn't explain why we don't remember each other," Gary stated becoming slightly annoyed.

"…Well?" the young Oak asked.

"You both witness the death of Gary's parents," Mr. Slalome whispered almost too quietly to hear. Rice shivered, she looked at Gary and could see his mask of angry fall from anger to sadness. She could tell that he was trying to hold the tears behind his eyes as he thought of his parents. Then, even though she knew it was probably the worst thing to ask at a time like this, she couldn't help but ask; "H-how, did they… die?"

Mr. Slalome exhaled deeply and began the story in a solemn voice, "Thirteen years ago, on a normal winters day, Gary and his parents actually lived here and had just dropped Gary off to play at the ranch. But no sooner had the car pulled out of the driveway did Gary realize he had forgotten something in the car. So the two of you decided to race after it and see who would reach it first.

"And being that this was and is such a small town, we just let you run after it, but no two minutes later, we heard a deafening crash near the Oak household. By the time your mother and I had gotten there, it was too late, but the two of you had seen everything that had happened and you were left traumatized.

"Turns out, after it was looked in to, their emergency brakes had gone out and their normal breaks weren't enough to slow them down on the ice. They ended up swerving off the road and into a heap at the base of the hill. The mess must have been what triggered you brain to forget."

Rice couldn't bear being in the room any longer, she stood and quickly left the house and headed to the barn. Tears streamed down her face as thoughts raced through her mind, but those thoughts weren't alone. Accompanying those thoughts were bits and pieces of memory of that day came rushing back to her.

The screeching of wheels, the sound of crunching metal, the noise of two young children screaming and crying, one of which was a young boy calling out for his mother and father _'Mama! Daddy!' _Then the blood, so much blood. It splattered everything; the wreckage, the people, her jacket, the snow; it was all blanketed with the crimson liquid.

Suddenly Rice felt something nudge her leg. Looking down, she saw her Pokemon surrounding her, sympathetic looks dotting each face. The Nidorina she caught the other day looked up at her with a confused look on her face. She smiled through her tears at the adorable Pokemon.

"There there, nothing to worry about," Rice said gently as she picked up the poison type, running a hand over its rough cheek, "I'm just fine, you all don't have to worry."

"They worry because they love you," a voice said from the door. Rice quickly wiped away her tears and looked up at Gary.

"Most times it takes quite a while for a Pokemon to develop such feelings towards their trainer, or breeder for that matter," he smirked. Walking over to her Pokemon, Gary surveyed her Arcanine, "I have an Arcanine as well, you know."

Rice still said nothing; she couldn't, not with the lump in her throat. Instead she tried showing interest through her expression, but her muteness didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey," Gary said, crouching so they were at eye level, "What? Meowth got your tongue?"

Blue met green as Rice stared at Gary, 'Wow, his eyes are so pretty.' She was almost shocked to see that those beautiful green eyes were lined with skin that was red and puffy, almost as if he'd been crying just moments before.

Reaching up, Rice wiped away a stray tear that still stuck to Gary's cheek. Then, without warning, her own tears began flowing again.

Not knowing what else to do, Gary wrapped his arms around the blonde in an attempt to soothe her nerves (the Nidorina had already scampered away once he had gotten close). "Come on, don't cry," he whispered, "It's okay, it's not like any of this was your fault or anything."

"I-I know, it's just, I don't cry often, b-but when I do I can't control it." Gary chuckled lightly at her confession.

"It's not funny!" she barked back defensively, trying to pull away from his arms, giving up after he wouldn't let go. "You're right it isn't, but I don't see why you're so upset."

"You mean _you're _not upset that your parents died?" Rice questioned back.

Gary was quiet for a moment, finding the right words to say, " Of course I am… but, the past is what it is, and we might as well not dwell on it too much, you know? It's like, why look back on what you can't change instead of focusing on the future?"

Gary chuckled to himself, "I actually have a friend who lives by that rule. If he loses a battle one-day, he'll be out the next training to do better so he can be a Pokemon Master one day. I truly believe that one day he will be too, because he's always looking ahead."

Rice smiled, "You must really like him."

"Yeah, I suppose this world would be pretty boring without him," Gary replied sheepishly.

"Wish I could meet him, a friend like that sounds pretty nice to have," Rice said, smile fading.

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Gary laughed. Rice chuckled too, finally returning the hug, "Of course you are, you're the best friend I've ever had! Even if we've only 'just met'."

"Heh, oh hey! I have an idea!" Gary said brightly, " How about when me and Gramps go back to Pallet Town you come with us?" Rice grinned at the thought, "I'd love that!"

"There you two are," another voice called from the entrance.

"Hey Gramps! Can Rice come with us when we go back to Pallet Town?" Professor Oak blinked at the sudden question. "I don't see why not," he finally replied, "You'd have to ask her parents first though."

"I can go ask now," Rice suggested, already bounding toward the house, "I'm sure they'll say yes!"

-0-0-0-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Rice shouted angrily.

"I need you to stay here and help me with the eggs, and you have all of your own Pokemon to take care of. What if your eggs hatch while you're gone?" her father replied calmly.

"Only two of my eggs are even close to hatching and I could just bring them with me! Professor Oak has all the equipment necessary to care for newborns and it's not like I'm incapable of caring for them myself!" the blonde fired back heatedly. "And as far as my Pokemon are concerned, I can just bring all of them with me as well, I have all the Poke Carriers for transportation purposes anyway! So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you won't take 'no' for an answer!" Mr. Slalome shouted back.

Rice was stunned for a moment, her father never yelled at her, but soon enough she was fuming again and was stomping up to her room. 'What right does he have to keep me from Pallet Town? It's only three towns over and I'm old enough to take care of myself. Hell, kids almost half my age go on adventures half way around the world on their own, so what's stopping me?'

-0-0-0-

The next few days went on without confrontation, Professor Oak and Mr. Slalome continued their research tirelessly and Rice and Gary's bond grew as they spent countless hours talking and hanging out. They talked about everything; their childhood, favorite foods, the Pokemon bred on the ranch, Gary's adventures as a trainer, favorite Pokemon, etc.

However, it ended all too quickly and soon Gary and his Grandfather were packed up and about to leave.

"It was so wonderful have the two of you hear," Mrs. Slalome smiled.

"Oh no, thank you for having us," Professor Oak said, returning the smile.

"It's a shame we have to leave so soon," Gary said to Rice, creating a separate conversation away from the adults'. "Yeah I know, but maybe we'll be able to catch up soon, I'm sure I'll be by Pallet Town soon enough," Rice grinned.

"Really? Cool, I can't wait to see you when you come down. How soon do you think it'll be?"

"Oh, I might even be down in the next week or so," Rice could hardly contain her excitement at what she had planned for tonight. After all, she is teenager, so what's stopping her from disobeying her parents like all the others her age?

A/N: Wow this took me a bit longer than I thought it would, I'm sorry for the delay.

Well, I'm off for vacation, I'll try and upload again sometime after I get back next week.

Bye~


End file.
